1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, relates to a method for manufacturing a rigid-flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Rigid-flexible printed circuit boards (R-F PCBs) are widely used in electronic devices. A rigid-flexible printed circuit board has a rigid region and a flexible region. The rigid region is configured for assembling electronic components and maintaining electrical connections among the electronic components. The flexible region is connected to the rigid region and can be bent relative to the rigid region. Thus, a number of electronic components can be assembled on the rigid region of the rigid flexible printed circuit board without occupying too much space.
A rigid-flexible printed circuit board is generally formed by laminating a rigid substrate to a flexible substrate which has an electrically conductive circuit. Before laminating, an opening is formed in the rigid substrate to expose one portion of the flexible substrate. As a result of the difference in respective thicknesses between the exposed portion of flexible substrate and the flexible substrate laminated together with the rigid substrate, the exposed portion of the flexible may wrinkle or crinkle, thereby causing a break(s) in the electrically conductive circuit of the exposed portion of flexible substrate.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a rigid-flexible printed circuit board which overcomes the above-described problems.